Secret Base
The first Secret Base is located in Agassiz Town and contains more than a few useful things that can be potentially upgraded. Pokémon healing is included for convenience. There are three different levels of upgrades available for the base. Basic Upgrades 'Secret Entrances' You can purchase secret entrances to and from your base. Secret entrances can be found in the Escape Route, Superior City, Fianga City, Kivu Town, Ladoga Town, Blackfist City, and Huron Town. You access these bonus routes by using Secret Power on stone pillars and lighthouses located in each of these locations. Interact with the pillar/lighthouse and the option to use Secret Power will appear. The exception is the Escape Route entrance, which is accessed by using Surf to get to a ladder in the back/top of the Escape Route. 'Stage 1 Workers' You can purchase employees that can provide services. * Fossil Maniac: Sells all fossils for $1000 each. * Mart Worker: Standard Poké Mart salesperson. Can be upgraded. * [[Trade Master|'Trade Master']]: One a day, will trade you a Pokémon. Can be upgraded. *[[Cool Trainer Trainer|'Trainer']]: Will fight infinite battles against you, but costs money. The player can choose what level of Pokemon they want to fight, from 10 to 100, with higher levels being more expensive. The trainer will have six Audino, except the level 100 battle where the trainer will only have three. 'Expansions' [[Dungeon|'Dungeon']]: Mystery Dungeon-like minigame, more Pokémon and some loot. Use an Escape Rope or Dig to get out, or continue going down until you finally resurface. [[Mining Cave|'Mining Cave']]: A minigame in which you excavate items from a rock wall. Platform: Gives access to a Poké Ball with random items. Refills once per day. Some items are as follows: *20 Great Balls *20 Ultra Balls *Master Ball (1/100 chance) *Air Balloon *Choice Band *Exp. Share *Fire Gem *Focus Band *Focus Sash *IV Stone *King's Rock *Sun Stone *TM15 Hyper Beam *TM26 Earthquake *TM?? Dark Epitaph It's advised that you save before taking the random item; if you receive a random item that you do not want, simply reload from the last save and try again. The random item obtained appears to run down a certain list repeatedly in a very short time (less than ~3 seconds); hence waiting varying amounts of time before grabbing the item may help you get what you want. Stage 2 Upgrades To get the second stage of upgrades, you must purchase all available basic upgrades, and then touch the purple gem on the right side of the room. In addition to changing the tileset and layout, the wandering Dunsparce in the base are replaced with Misdreavus. Stage 2 Workers *'Mythologist': Will translate scripture for you, giving you a hint as to where to find a random legendary Pokémon. *'Magnemite, Gastly, Mr. Mime, and Shuppet': Each upgrade will replace 2 of the Misdreavus in the secret base with the chosen Pokémon, as well as cause them to randomly spawn in the Dungeon. *'PokéTech Designer': Sells PokéGear add-ons. *'Professor': Allows access to a single starter from each of Generations II - V (for a total of four). After receiving the Aroma secret base, he allows access to a second set of starters. Hint: do not pick Totodile, Chimchar, or Oshawott; these are available in the wild elsewhere *[[Tailor|'Tailor']]: Gives access to new/alternative outfits. *[[Trade Master|'Trade Master']]' (Upgraded)': Will make you a different trade offer after you reject one. TIP: 'Regarding the Professor upgrade, you must get the first set of starters before you receive the Aroma Secret Base, otherwise you will only get one set. 'Gym Leaders Once purchased, the gym leaders will appear at random, and they will battle you as much as you want. If you only buy one, they will always appear. Talking to them will automatically have you battle them, even if you just defeated them. In order to encounter a different gym leader, exit and re-enter the base. All gym leaders have 2 Full Restores, and 1 Full Heal. There is a trick that can be used to boost your Pokemon to level 80+ even though when you first unlock the secret base your Pokemon should be about level 30. 'Devon' Reward: $5700 'Gideon' Reward: $5800 'Jonathan' Reward: $5900 PK-096 Reward: $6200 Graham Reward: $6300 Avery Reward: $6500 'Demetri' Reward: $6800 Note: '''Here, the battle is a single battle, unlike in his gym. '''Miranda Reward: $7000 Note: '''Here, the battle is a single battle and the weather is not permanently sun, like in her gym. As of 1.4, Miranda allows the use of water-type Pokémon. Full Upgrade The third stage is activated after the storyline events in Magmax Cave in the Aroma region. This upgrade is located in Carinae Town. Because there are so many upgrades that can be purchased, the Secret Base is now divided into two floors. '''Ground Floor Upgrades * Day Care Garden (Poké-Amie): 'A garden behind the Day Care workers that lets you battle or pet your Pokémon currently in the Day Care. Its primary function is to let you evolve Eevee to Sylveon. *'Day Care Worker: Provides Day Care Center services. *'Egg Hatching Tunnel:' A long tunnel that resets every certain distance. You can make eggs hatch here quickly, unlike the usual long running process. *'Hall Of Glory:' A room with statues of your previous Elite Four teams. *'Mart Worker (level 2):' An upgraded Poké Mart salesperson who sells the following items: * Red Shard Move Tutor Green Shard Move Tutor Yellow Shard Move Tutor Blue Shard Move Tutor Event Move Tutor Second Floor Upgrades *'Nurse Joy' *'Move Deleter' *'Move Relearner' *'EV Resetter' *'IV Changer' *'Name Rater' *'Online Worker' Category:Game Category:In game Category:Hints